Compact, low-cost digital imaging systems that combine the benefits of high spatial and spectral resolution are in demand for bioanalytical analyses such as in situ hybridization (ISH) and fluorescence in situ hybridization (FISH) karyotyping, tissue and cellular diagnostics, and microarrays. Advances in commercial image sensors have led to pixel densities which provide exquisite spatial resolution. Despite pixel densities sufficient to resolve ultrafine features with large fields of view, commercially available color CMOS cameras are still limited in the level of spectroscopic (chromaticity) resolution. Color imaging systems are generally restricted by the Bayer color filter array (CFA) mosaic patterning (i.e. usually RGB three color filter arrays (CFAs). These color camera chips are designed to meet minimal color reproduction requirements for digital photography. Higher spectroscopic band definition is achieved through combination of a monochrome image sensor with dispersive/filter elements that are bulky and expensive, particularly for those involving motorized switching between filter sets. Likewise, electronically tunable filters (e.g. LCD, acousto-optic, Sagnac, etc.) that slow image acquisition speed are not ideal. Elimination of external dispersive elements and slow tunable filters requires directly integrating higher spectral definition into the mosaic pattern on the image sensor (CMOS/CCD). Nanohmics, in collaboration with Atactic Technologies, propose to develop a process for expanding the spectral resolution and range (e.g. UV, visible and near-IR) of Color Filter Arrays (CFAs) directly on the CMOS sensor surface. Furthermore, these Multi-Spectral Mosaic (MSM) patterns will be deposited using a novel method that utilizes the lock-and- key registration of oligonucleotide micorarrays to direct surface immobilization of core- dyed microspheres into the mosaic pattern on the image sensor. The proposed method is vastly different than standard serial lithographic processing currently used in commercial preparation of existing color camera CFAs. The proposed oligo-directed immobilization will lead to the development of the entire mosaic pattern in a single processing step. This proposed technique was exploit biomolecular recognition to bioengineer the material layer in a commercial device application.Project Narrative [unreadable] [unreadable] The expansion of spectral capabilities of a compact image sensor would enable more rapid and cost effective analyses of biomolecular processes in a number of fields including microarray analysis, diagnostics, and karyotyping. Furthermore, enhanced spectral resolution will lead to higher color fidelity reproduction for all image sensor applications. The use of biomolecular materials for bioengineering is an important enabled feature of the proposed research [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]